In this blooming internet era, network computer systems, such as servers, are widely used. Via server management technology, the data and information thereof are properly collected and managed.
Remote control is an important issue of server management technology. The server is remotely controlled via the internet, and consequently cost is lowered and performance is improved. In response to various needs and environments, several remote server management technologies have been developed, such as the IPMI (Intelligent Platform Management Interface) standard, the MII (Medium Independent Interface) standard, and the RMII (Reduced Media Independent Interface) standard. In fact, in remote server management technology, under various environments, the processes and contents thereof are distinct.
A blade server is a fast developing server architecture that has been developed to bundle server components into a compact operating unit. A blade server may be a high-density, rack-mounted packaging architecture for servers that provides input/output (I/O), systems management, and power to individual blades. For example, the blade server IBM BladeCenter™ provides advanced system management functions, such as Advanced Management Module (AMM) and Baseboard Management Controller (BMC). These functions are suitable for remote control technology.
AMM allows a user to simultaneously control a plurality of blades within the cabinet of the blade server. A cKVM I/O card (i.e., concurrent keyboard, video, and mouse input/output card) is used to simulate the keyboard, the mouse, and the storage (e.g., FDD and HDD). When a cKVM I/O card is installed in the blade server by a user, the user then may have the ability to remotely control the blades in the cabinet.
Generally, the boot code for a remote boot process of a blade depends on whether the cKVM I/O card is installed. For example, an IPMI boot code is usually used when the cKVM I/O card is not installed. On the other hand, when the cKVM I/O card is installed, other boot code, such as an UMP (Universal Management Port) code, may be used.
In the field of blade server technology, some solutions have been developed in the state of the art. For example, one solution is to give up cKVM I/O card support and remote control functionality. Although such solution may effectively control the manufacturing cost, the function of supporting cKVM I/O is lost. The other solution is to have the manufacturer refresh the boot code to be UMP code when the cKVM I/O card is installed. Such solution may control the manufacturing cost, and the cKVM I/O card may be well supported. However, to the manufacturers, the manufacturing process and the arrangement of the user required by such solution are relatively complicated.